Talk Show of Pudding episode 2
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: This is episode 2 of Talk Show of Pudding. This time out guest is Gaara!


_Here's another episode for ya!_

_Thank you, Clownfishrox and Super Tinfoil Man Part 2 for reviewing episode 1. It means a lot to me._

CHN: Hi peoples this is Crazy-Hanyou-Ninja here and welcome to another episode of the Talk Show of Pudding: Characters from Electronic Devises.

G4: **And our guest is Gaara from the Sound Village in Naruto!!!**

CHN: Gaara's from the Sand, G4.

G4: **Whatever!**

CHN: Didn't I tell you last time not to yell? 

G4: **Yes!!!!**

CHN: Then** don't yell!!**

G4:** Gaara get your butt in here!**

Gaara comes in, in a straight jacket, (you know those things that crazy people have) looking pissed.

Gaara: Do I have to wear this?

G4: Umm… Yeah so you don't kill us.

CHN: He can still kill us without his hands you know.

G4: That's why I have this.

G4 holds up Gaara's gourd.

CHN: That still won't work.

Gaara: It is useless to confine me. Some day I will kill you all.

G4: Like you did your friends?

CHN: Gaara doesn't have any friends except for those fangirls right behind you.

G4: What?!?!

G4 turns and sees no one.

CHN:You are too gullible.

G4: So- Gaara when did you become a psychotic freak?

Gaara: What?

CHN: He means when did you get the sand sprit inside you? (Even though everyone knows if they watch Naruto)

G4: No I mean what I said!

_Ring. Ring. _

G4: Fire!!

CHN: No it's the phone line, we have a caller. Hello this is the Talk Show of Pudding.

???&???: Gaara is not a psychotic freak!!!

CHN: Lobo, tytyfma. Where are you?

Tyty-fma: At City Hall getting a lawyer for Garra.

CHN: Why?

Lobo: Because we want to sue G4

CHN: G4! Tyty-fma and Lobo are going to sue you!

G4: What?!?!

CHN: Take the phone.

CHN gives phone to G4

G4:'Ello?

Tytyfma: in a deep voice This is Mr. Smith. I am here to be a man called Gaara's lawyer.

CHN presses on air button.

G4: Gaara when did you get a lawyer?

Mr.Smith: Did I mention that I am one of the world's best lawyer?

Crowd: O.o

CHN: Sniggers takes out cell phone "Hey Lobo."

Lobo: S'up y'all

CHN: How did you know that we did this?

G4 yelling at "Mr. Smith" in backround

Lobo: I heard it from my sister. G4 talks about it all day at school.

CHN: Oh. Any way where are you really?

Lobo: Looking for the station.

G4: I can't pay that!!!! I'm not even out of the house yet!

Mr.Smith: You should have thought of that first.

G4: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

CHN&Lobo: lol!

CHN: Any way our station is the creepy looking shack on the hill near school.

Lobo: That's the place?! We passed their 3 times already!

CHN: Well that's where we are. See you two in a few.

Lobo: See ya.

CHN hangs up and turns to G4.

Mr.Smith: I need your payment 100 thousand dollars by the end of the week.

G4: WHAT?!?!?!?!!? I'm not made of money!

Gaara: …

CHN: walks to Gaara whispers "Don't worry Gaara, "Mr.Smith" there is my friend who's a … fan of your work let's say and the other one is a fan as well. They're coming to help you from my bro."

Gaara: I don't need help.

CHN: Oh really. How'd you get in that straight jacket in the first place, hmm?

Gaara: …

CHN: Thought so.

G4: "That's it I'm done!" hangs up the phone

CHN: Took you long enough.

G4: Well thanks to you I have to pay 100 thousand dollars

CHN: Then I guess you should start saving your allowance. :)

G4: …

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

CHN: "We're so busy today. I'll get it, but first…" takes Gaara's gourd from G4

G4: Hey!

CHN: 'ello? … Hell ya, come on in! He's right there.

Tyty-fma and Lobo run in and attack G4

G4: What the?!?!?

CHN: "lol" goes over to Gaara and gets him out of the straight jacket "There you go."

Tyty-fma: "Gaara!" fangirl scream hugs Gaara

Gaara: Get off of me.

CHN: That might be the best choice Tyty cause this show is live.

G4: HA I have something that you'd die for, Lobo

Lobo: like what? If it's my sister you can keep her.

G4: No not that. HIM!!!

Camera goes to Kiba who dangles over pudding.

Kiba: Get me down from here you little twerp!

Lobo: No!!! Kiba my love!

Kiba: Wha?

G4: You come one step closer to me and he takes a pudding bath.

Lobo: Ah whatever.

G4: What?!?! You're s'pose to be begging me for mercy.

Lobo: I don't need to. SUMMONING JUTSU!!

A giant wolf and dragon poof in

G4: What the???

Lobo: Ha! You go have a new play toy and you go get Kiba-kun.

CHN: lol!!!!! This is rich!

G4: "You underestimated me, Lobo." pushes button for pudding pit

Everybody falls into the pudding pit, except G4, CHN, and Crowd

CHN: Why am I on a square foot of a floor?

G4: I couldn't have it any bigger or there wasn't going to be any money for the show.

CHN: And you give yourself twice the space you need.

G4: Yup!

Tyty-fma: Chocolate Pudding! YUM!

Lobo: Chocolate!

CHN: Chocolate?

G4: This episode's flavor is chocolate.

CHN: … I like chocolate…

G4: Umm… Are you ok?

CHN jumps into the pudding pit

CHN: Chocolate! Mine!

G4: ok?

Crowd: lol

G4: I guess that this was today's show. Have fun and we'll see you as soon as this floor gets fixed.

_Remember to review people or there won't be any more episodes. This time we want 5 reviews so that we know that we're loved and have strength to go on with this crazyness. Also we would like to hear your recommendations of characters you want us to interview. We'll try to get them all in. Thanks again_

_-CHN_


End file.
